


Level 6. Спецквест. Драбблы, мини и миди

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Hakuouki, 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018





	Level 6. Спецквест. Драбблы, мини и миди

**Название:** Однажды дождливым вечером  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Задание:** Болото  
**Размер:** драббл, 681 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кондо, Сайто, Хиджиката, мельком Харада, Соджи и семья Яги.  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** POV. юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Однажды дождливым вечером бойцы Шинсенгуми сели, как обычно, ужинать. Но, как обычно, не получилось. Пришлось заняться одновременно и бытовыми проблемами и работой на дом.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Однажды дождливым вечером"

— Что у нас сегодня на ужин? — спросил Харада, сунувшись в общую комнату.  
— Рис, как обычно, — отозвалась госпожа Яги, поставив на пол целый котелок риса. — Угощайтесь на здоровье.  
И почему мне кажется, что с таким лицом не здоровья желают, а скорейшей кончины? Хотя, конечно, я мог и ошибаться. Подхватив свою чашку, я подставил её под лопаточку с рисом…  
Чавк.  
Рис стек в чашку грязноватым комком. Я не стал воротить нос, радуясь и тому, что есть. Если же надоест, всегда можно пойти в лапшечную и поесть нормально. Не обижать же, в самом деле, такую хорошую семью.  
Плюх...  
Я с изумлением заглянул в чашку.  
Плюх...  
Теперь я разглядел, как в мою чашку упала капля воды. За ней другая. Потом целый каскад. Я торопливо отодвинул чашку. Дождь, ничуть не смущаясь, образовал лужу на столе. Остальные молча наблюдали — подумаешь, несколько капель. Только когда дождь прорвал оборону еще в нескольких местах и забарабанил по полу, нам стало ясно, что случилось нечто необычное. Точнее, неприятное.  
— Я сейчас тазик подставлю, — засуетилась госпожа Яги.  
— А я поищу ведро, — Соджи подорвался с места, я не успел его остановить.  
Ну, хорошо. Пусть помогает, общественно-полезный труд еще никому не мешал. И я со вздохом проследил за тем, как по всему помещению появляются разные емкости. Они заполнили примерно половину комнаты. Теперь нельзя было и шагу ступить, чтобы не споткнуться о какое-нибудь ведёрко, но это было все же лучше, чем жить в болоте, по колено в воде.  
— Кондо-кёкутё, — в дом вошел Сайто.  
Аккуратно пристроившись между двумя тазиками, он вытолкнул вперёд некоего оборванца, весьма напоминающего ронина. Судя по всему, именно его меч был сейчас у Сайто. Только вот… Зачем работу на дом приводить?  
— Сайто? – Тоши сам изумился, разглядывая оборванца, — Этот-то зачем здесь?  
— Для срочного допроса, — коротко отозвался Сайто. — Предполагаю, что он связан с Чошу.  
Снова? Они когда-нибудь вообще отдыхают? Ладно, спокойно, у преступников нет выходных и праздников. Значит, Шинсенгуми тоже не должны рассчитывать на приятную передышку. В таком случае…  
— Сажай его пока сюда, — я кивнул в угол. — Вот здесь, между тазиком и ведерком, в котором плавает ковшик.  
— А его бить неудобно будет, — Соджи внимательно оглядел предполагаемого преступника.  
— Неудобно, — согласился я, отодвигая подмоченный рис. — Надо все-таки было его в пристройке закрыть.  
— В пристройке уже несколько человек сидят. Места нет, — пояснил Тоши, задумчиво рассматривая нежданного гостя.  
— Надо с этим что-то делать.  
— Ага, например, парочку лишних преступников прикончить, — жизнерадостно предложил Соджи.  
Ронину, похоже, стало нехорошо. В чем-то я его понимал – ну, не привык человек к таким шуткам. К ним вообще трудно привыкнуть, если у тебя в доме не воспитывается с малых лет кто-то вроде Соджи. И в кого он такой уродился?  
— Будут плохо себя вести, убьем, — с усмешкой пообещал Тоши.  
Ужинать сразу стало веселее. Нет, нам и раньше не было скучно, но лично меня голодный ронин в углу между двумя капающими струйками воды ужасно раздражал. Да и сам он тоже был заметно напуган — а теперь уже, кажется, раздражен. Он попытался отодвинуться от холодной капели и задел ногой ведерко. Ведёрко опасно покачнулось, выплеснув изрядную часть воды на его хакама, ковшик с грохотом свалился на пол. Мы повскакивали с мест, кое-кто даже за мечи схватился. Но, обнаружив причину переполоха, все успокоились, только несколько наших бойцов обругали бедолагу. Я не выдержал и сунул тарелку риса госпоже Яги.  
— Покормите его, а то он сойдет с ума раньше, чем его допросят.  
— Кондо-кёкутё, — Тоши резко стал ужасно официальным. — Вы слишком добры. Рано или поздно люди начнут этим пользоваться.  
— Прости, — я растерянно поглядел на своего заместителя, понимая, что неправ. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
— Что ж, — Тоши бросил в сторону ронина мрачный взгляд. — Тогда кому-то придется уравновесить вас.  
Повисла тишина.  
Милостивый Будда! Я только сейчас начал замечать, как он меняется. Неужели это я виноват в том, что он становится таким? Я покачал головой, подавив вздох сожаления. Я не хочу этого допускать, я не согласен, чтобы ты брал на себя такой груз — но я не знаю, как предотвратить это. Стыдно признавать, но в этом я пока бессилен.  
Но я что-нибудь придумаю, обязательно. А пока я могу лишь попросить прощения за все это. За то, что тебе приходится быть жестоким за нас обоих. Прости, Тоши.  
И, что самое страшное – я знаю, что ты меня простишь...

 

 **Название:** Неподходящий объект  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Задание:** Болото. Основатель психоанализа З.Фрейд полагал, что сон про болото свидетельствует о том, что вы все больше и больше оказываетесь, против своей воли, втянуты в отношения с совершенно неподходящим для вас человеком. Эти отношения затягивают вас и засасывают словно болото, которое вы видели во сне. А все потому, что вы не имеете сил сопротивляться напору и настойчивости, с которыми вас преследует этот человек. Возможно, что не последнюю роль при этом играет и ваш страх остаться в одиночестве и больше никого не найти, вы следуете принципу, что на безрыбье и рак – рыба.  
**Канон:** Hakuouki  
**Размер:** драббл, 372 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Казама Чикаге/Хиджиката Тошидзо  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Более неподходящий объект страсти было сложно себе вообразить.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Неподходящий объект"

Одиночество нисколько не тяготило Казаму до встречи с Хиджикатой. Эта была воистину судьбоносная встреча, после нее Казама понял, что вся его долгая жизнь была пуста и скучна, а теперь в ней появился смысл. Вот только этот смысл оказался убогим человечишкой с амбициями деревенского самурая. Да, он отличался недурными внешними данными, но больше в нем не было ничего, достойного внимания Казамы. Более неподходящий объект страсти было сложно себе вообразить, но приходилось мириться с отвратительной действительностью. Он хотел именно этого человека и больше никого.  
Самым омерзительным было то, что Хиджикате не было до Казамы никакого дела. Если бы Казама не настаивал на сближении, между ними ничего бы и не произошло. Каждый акт так называемой любви высасывал из Казамы все соки. Он просыпался после весь в холодном поту и чувствовал необъяснимую слабость, словно Хиджиката во сне пил его кровь или питался его энергией, хотя ему достоверно было известно, что Хиджиката спокойно засыпал на своей половине постели и уходил не прощаясь.

Казама пытался что-то сделать со своей зависимостью. Например, он предпринял несколько неудачных попыток убить Хиджикату, но от этого стало только хуже. Хиджиката стал расецу, и Казаме пришлось делиться с ним своей кровью, чтобы хотя бы немного привести этого жалкого человека в подобие нормы. Что удивительно, потеря крови им совершенно не ощущалась, даже когда Хиджиката увлекался и высасывал из него слишком много, а вот после бурных ночей он по-прежнему становился слабее. Возможно, страсть иссушала его неразделенностью чувства. С другой стороны, в постели Хиджиката не был так сдержан, как до и после. У Казамы даже закралась мысль, что он только хочет казаться безразличным. Такие люди, как Хиджиката, не стали бы регулярно делить ложе с кем-то неприятным. 

— Почему ты со мной спишь? — спросил он однажды. Хиджиката ответил без промедления, словно ждал этого вопроса.  
— Потому что ты этого хочешь.  
— А чего от меня хочешь ты?  
— Чтобы ты оставил меня в покое. Но ты же не оставишь, надоедливый демон.  
«Могу и оставить», — едва не вырвалось у Казамы. Но он точно знал, что не мог.  
— Я обязательно оставлю тебя в покое после твоей смерти, — сказал Казама. Но и этого он обещать не мог: слишком сильную связь между ними он создал против собственной воли.  
Хиджиката молча развязал ленту и распустил волосы. Почему-то Казаме показалось, что он слегка улыбнулся.  
Наверное, ему показались забавными слова Казамы.

 

 **Название:** Предатель  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Задание:** Болото. Согласно Нострадамусу, если приснился сон, в котором вы тонете в болоте – значит, наяву вы испытаете сильное потрясение, вызванное вероломством и предательством ваших друзей.  
**Размер:** мини, 2170 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хиджиката Тошизо/\Ито Кашитаро, Кондо Исами  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Хиджиката, казалось, не воспринимал Ито всерьез.  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** секс без проникновения  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Предатель"

 

Хиджиката еще не спал: створка сёдзи была задвинута не до конца, и из щели пробивался свет. Стоя у двери, Ито мог видеть спину Хиджикаты: тот сидел за низким столиком и что-то писал при свете масляной лампы. Шагов он не услышал — Ито старался ступать тихо — и обернулся только тогда, когда Ито вошел в комнату.  
— А, это ты, — сказал он, откладывая кисть в сторону.

То же самое он сказал, когда Ито явился к нему ночью в первый раз. Ни удивления, ни обычного раздражения во взгляде: словно он ожидал, что рано или поздно Ито придет.  
Не то чтобы у Хиджикаты не было причин ожидать этого: о, Ито дал ему достаточно поводов считать, что заинтересован в нем. Но Хиджиката, казалось, воспринял все как очередную попытку его позлить. Его вообще многое злило: например, то, что Ито вступил в отряд, не проходя обычных для новобранцев испытаний — как будто Ито был простым новобранцем, а не человеком, который привел в маленький отряд три десятка бойцов и, главное, был куда более образован и гораздо лучше разбирался в военном деле, чем Кондо, Хиджиката и Яманами вместе взятые. То, что Кондо сразу же оценил Ито по достоинству; то, что нового военного советника уважали, в то время как самого Хиджикату в первую очередь боялись — хоть и нельзя было, конечно, не отметить, что тот тоже пользовался уважением среди соратников, особенно среди тех, кто пришел в Киото вместе с Кондо. То, что Яманами, с которым Хиджиката не сходился во многих вопросах, почти сразу же сдружился с Ито.  
Одно время ему казалось, что Хиджиката попросту опасается за свое положение в отряде. Но позже Ито понял, что пожелай Хиджиката — и он мог бы захватить власть в Шинсенгуми. Конечно, это вызвало бы внутренний раскол, но они-фукучо, по мнению Ито, сумел бы избавиться от несогласных и удержать отряд железной рукой. Шинсенгуми и сейчас существовали, похоже, во многом благодаря ему: Кондо был отличным вдохновителем, но плохим организатором.  
Ито бы так и поступил, а Хиджиката продолжал поддерживать авторитет Кондо, оставаясь на вторых ролях или даже на третьих — после Яманами, пока тот был жив. Сложно сказать, что это было — желание остаться в тени или же преданность? Ито до сих пор так и не нашел ответа на этот вопрос.  
Отчего-то неприязнь, которую Хиджиката даже не пытался скрывать, раздражала. Ито говорил себе, что этот человек не стоит его внимания: он дурно воспитан, плохо образован и даже не сумел получить ранг фехтовальщика выше среднего уровня, а его стиль, точнее, его отсутствие — просто ужас что такое.  
Однако все это не мешало Хиджикате выходить победителем из схваток с серьезными противниками и разрабатывать тактику сражения на узких киотских улицах, которая оказалась намного эффективнее, чем та, что предлагал Ито. Это было интересно и вызывало невольное уважение — пополам со злостью. Утешало только то, что сам он раздражал Хиджикату не меньше.  
Поначалу Ито старался игнорировать чужое неприязненное отношение, но это ни к чему не привело. Тогда он сменил тактику и начал Хиджикату провоцировать, давая понять, что был бы не против интрижки с ним. Это даже не было неправдой: Ито предпочитал заводить отношения с женщинами, однако случались у него и связи с мужчинами. Хиджиката, при всех его недостатках, был хорош собой, тщательно следил за внешностью и, главное, вызывал интерес, а что же до остального — так Ито и не собирался обсуждать с ним в постели китайскую поэзию.  
Хиджиката огрызался на комплименты и избегал прикосновений, но, казалось, не воспринимал Ито всерьез.  
А однажды, когда Ито сетовал, по обыкновению, на то, что «Хиджиката-сан так холоден и жесток, я оскорблен в лучших чувствах!», Хиджиката вдруг взял его за отвороты косодэ, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
— Теперь, надеюсь, вы довольны и оставите меня в покое, — хмуро сказал он, оттолкнув Ито, который был настолько изумлен, что даже не успел ответить на поцелуй, и пошел прочь.  
На крыше кто-то присвистнул, послышался нервный смешок.  
— Бедный Ито-сан, опять его отшили… — донеслось до Ито.  
— Эй, вы что там забыли?! — рявкнул Хиджиката, успевший свернуть за угол здания и тоже обнаруживший свидетелей их разговора. На крыше ойкнули, кто-то — кажется, Сузуки Иноучи из второго отряда — соскочил вниз и пронесся мимо Ито, а вот второму наблюдателю, Араи Горо, не повезло: он не успел удрать.  
Ито усмехнулся, слушая, как распекает неудачливого бойца Хиджиката. Может, его и отшили, как неизящно выразился Араи, но целовался Хиджиката по-настоящему. А вот Ито его поцеловать не успел, так что за ним теперь был должок.  
Настоящий самурай всегда отдает долги, и Ито пришел к Хиджикате той же ночью. Он собирался сказать что-то вроде «Вы так быстро сбежали, Хиджиката-сан, что я даже не понял, умеете ли вы целоваться». Или «Надеюсь, поцелуй — это не все, на что вы способны».  
Но Хиджиката опередил его.  
— А, это ты, — просто сказал он и приглащающе кивнул на футон. — Не стой на пороге, заходи или выметайся.  
Конечно же, Ито зашел.

Между ними почти ничего не изменилось: Хиджиката по-прежнему скептически воспринимал каждое суждение Ито, сам он все так же выражал сомнения в знаниях и умениях Хиджикаты, а Кондо печалился, что они не могут найти общий язык, несмотря на то, что служат в одном отряде, и никто не подозревал об их ночных встречах.  
Они были нечастыми, эти встречи: они оба предпочитали общество женщин, к тому же, служба в Шинсенгуми оставляла мало личного времени, и его часто хотелось потратить на сон.  
Но порой Ито непреодолимо тянуло к Хиджикате, и тот не возражал. Их ночи проходили в молчании: им нечего было обсуждать, не о чем говорить, и даже стоны приходилось глушить, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
Хиджиката был непредсказуемым любовником: в одну встречу он мог наброситься на Ито с поцелуями и грубоватыми ласками едва ли не с порога, в другую — почти не проявлял инициативы и, лениво жмурясь, позволял Ито ласкать себя, расслабленно вытянувшись на футоне.

Как, например, этой ночью.  
Поцелуи были неторопливыми: Ито нравилось именно так, а Хиджиката сегодня не стремился перехватить инициативу. От губ его слегка пахло сакэ, хотя Ито знал, что Хиджиката почти не пил: он наблюдал за Хиджикатой во время прощального вечера, устроенного в его, Ито, честь. Он отстранился, разглядывая любовника. Хиджиката выглядел усталым, под глазами залегли синеватые тени, однако он все равно не стал возражать против общества Ито. Может быть, потому, что это была их последняя ночь.  
— Ну, чего остановился, — недовольно сказал Хиджиката. Ито огладил его грудь, ощущая под пальцами крепкие мышцы, с нажимом провел ладонями по бокам — Хиджиката чуть слышно зашипел, вскинул руки, притянул его, заставляя прижаться кожа к коже, потерся бедрами, и Ито пришлось вцепиться зубами в его плечо, заглушая стон. Он намеревался сегодня подразнить Хиджикату подольше, но сдерживаться не было сил, и Ито просунул ладонь между их телами, обхватывая свою и чужую плоть, двинулся, сперва плавно, затем все быстрее и быстрее — а потом Хиджиката вдруг содрогнулся, запрокидывая голову, и в этот момент Ито достиг пика наслаждения и сам.  
Через некоторое время Хиджиката пихнул его в плечо, заставляя скатиться с себя, и потянулся за полотенцем. Ито, расслабленный и обессиленный, лежал, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как он вытирает живот и грудь, затем встает, набросив на плечи юкату, и устраивается с кисэру у приоткрытого окна. Он всегда так делал — так же, как сам Ито всегда долго лежал, закинув руки за голову, прежде чем одеться и уйти к себе.  
— Ты мог бы уйти со мной, — сказал он. Хиджиката обернулся, удивленный то ли предложением, то ли тем, что Ито заговорил.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул он, — делать мне больше нечего.  
— Ты мог бы достичь большего. Неужели ты действительно хочешь навсегда остаться заместителем командира отряда с неоднозначной репутацией?  
Ито ожидал вспышки: Хиджиката очень ревностно относился к Шинсенгуми, однако тот вновь удивил его.  
— Меня все устраивает, — зевнул Хиджиката. — Шинсенгуми уже давно не «отряд с неоднозначной репутацией», а я не собираюсь оставлять Кондо-сана.  
Значит, все-таки преданность. Забавно.  
— Более того, — продолжил Хиджиката, — я не понимаю, что мне можешь предложить ты.  
Растрепанный, с влажными волосами, в распахнутой юкате, он казался сейчас довольным и слегка усталым, однако взгляд его был тяжелым и острым.  
— Ничего, — одними губами улыбнулся Ито. — Ты прав.  
Хиджиката кивнул, закрыл окно и выбил кисэру в жаровню, запахнул юкату — по ночам было слишком холодно. Ито так же молча оделся и встал.  
Он думал, что разговор окончен, но Хиджиката заговорил вновь, когда Ито уже подошел к двери.  
— Не забывай, что из Шинсенгуми уйти невозможно.  
Ито обернулся. Хиджиката холодно смотрел на него.  
— Ты уходишь из Нишихонганджи, но не из отряда. И если я узнаю, что ты и пошедшие за тобой бойцы нарушили Устав или, того хуже, спелись с кем-то, благодаря кому ты рассчитываешь «достичь большего», за тобой придут. За тобой и за любым из тех идиотов, что захотели уйти с тобой.  
Ито злорадно усмехнулся: сегодня Сайто Хаджиме сказал, что собирается уйти с ним. Интересно, каким будет выражение лица Хиджикаты завтра, когда он узнает, что один из бойцов, решивших уйти с Ито — тот, кому Хиджиката с Кондо так доверяли?  
— Не узнаешь, — коротко ответил он и ушел, не прощаясь.  
Он умел оберегать свои тайны.  
Жаль, что Хиджиката не захотел уйти с ним. Придется вместе с Кондо убить и его, чтобы купить доверие сторонников Императора, с которыми Ито связывал теперь свои надежды и устремления.

Когда Ито получил от Кондо приглашение на встречу, он решил, что тот каким-то непостижимым образом узнал о готовящемся покушении. Однако приглашение принял: Кондо Исами был не из тех, кто убивает своих гостей.  
Будь оно от Хиджикаты, Ито ни за что не согласился бы прийти.  
Тревога оказалась напрасной: Кондо ни о чем не подозревал и просто желал встретиться со старым товарищем, с которым разошлись его пути. Его было даже жаль: честный и несколько наивный, он, в общем-то, не заслуживал смерти, но новые союзники, вопреки ожиданиям, отнеслись к Ито и его группе с подозрением и требовали от них действий.  
— Как жаль, что мы так давно не виделись, Кондо-сан, — с неискренним сожалением сказал Ито, собираясь уходить. — Мы делаем одно дело, нам следовало бы встречаться чаще. Думаю, теперь моя очередь приглашать вас. Как насчет того, чтобы увидеться в Шимано-я, скажем, через неделю?  
Он планировал убить Кондо и Хиджикату послезавтра.  
— С радостью приду, Ито-сенсей, — улыбнулся Кондо.  
— Позовите и Хиджикату-сана, — предложил Ито. — Или он все так же испытывает ко мне неприязнь? Это было бы печально.  
— Я передам ему ваше приглашение, — уклончиво пообещал Кондо, покосившись куда-то в сторону.  
Ито похолодел, проследив за направлением его взгляда. Все это время они были не одни: Хиджиката находился в соседней комнате. Заметив, что на него смотрят, он слегка кивнул Ито, а Кондо поспешил пояснить:  
— Тоши нездоровится, поэтому он не смог составить нам компанию.  
— Желаю господину Хиджикате скорейшего выздоровления, — пробормотал Ито и поспешил уйти.  
Он не удивился, когда в одном из переулков ему заступила дорогу темная фигура; лунный свет выхватил из тени знакомое лицо, и Ито схватился за рукоять меча. Конечно же, Хиджиката знал этот район лучше него, должно быть, он часто бывал в доме Кондо, и ему не составило труда пойти коротким путем и подстеречь врага…  
Хиджиката поглядел на него с удивлением:  
— Ты же хотел меня видеть. С чего такой неласковый прием?  
Он не собирался нападать?..  
Ито убрал руку с меча.  
— Прости, не узнал тебя в темноте, — солгал он. — По ночам в Киото опасно, тебе ли не знать.  
— Могу проводить, — усмехнулся Хиджиката.  
— Тебе же нездоровится, — ехидно ответил Ито, к которому уже вернулось самообладание.  
Хиджиката отмахнулся:  
— Ерунда. Мне не о чем было с тобой говорить, а Кондо-сан бы все время беспокоился, не собираюсь ли я тебе грубить.  
Ито подумал о том, что спать с человеком, которого собираешься убить спустя два дня, наверное, неправильно. С другой стороны, больше такой возможности не представится.  
— Тогда идем, — сказал он.  
Ушли они, конечно, недалеко: до ближайшей гостиницы, где и сняли комнату.  
… Ито уже и забыл, как хорошо ему было с Хиджикатой, и сейчас вспоминал: смотрел, слушал, ощущал… запоминал. Как тот запрокидывает голову и жмурится, как шипит, если слишком сильно прихватить зубами его кожу, как закусывает собственное запястье, чтобы заглушить стон; как бьется жилка на его шее, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы… У Хиджикаты лихорадочно блестели глаза, а сам он тяжело дышал и был слишком горячим: похоже, ему действительно нездоровилось. Но это были исключительно его сложности, Ито же в эту последнюю ночь хотел получить все, что мог. Возможно, это было несколько эгоистично, но, во всяком случае, не намного более эгоистично, чем затащить в постель того, кого собирался предать и убить.

Когда он уходил, Хиджиката лежал на расстеленной на татами юкате и смотрел куда-то невидящим взглядом. Наверное, ему хотелось курить, но кисэру осталась в Нишихонганджи.  
— Ты придешь? — спросил Ито, имея в виду встречу, которая никогда не состоится.  
Хиджиката, слишком глубоко ушедший в свои мысли, вздрогнул, перевел на него взгляд.  
— Куда? А, в Шимано-я? Да, приду, — бросил он, как-то странно поглядев на Ито, и вновь отвернулся.  
Таким его Ито и запомнил: обнаженного, с разметавшимися по полу волосами, с влажной от пота кожей и с нахмуренным лицом.

Он все-таки упал. Ухватился край следующей ступеньки липкими от крови пальцами, с трудом подтянул непослушное тело выше. Еще две ступеньки, всего две… Ито захрипел, тяжело повалился грудью на гладкие доски. С каждой секундой он слабел все сильнее, в глазах темнело, что-то клокотало в горле, когда он силился вздохнуть. Враг, должно быть, посчитал его мертвым и куда-то исчез, но Ито был еще жив, и все, что ему оставалось — покончить с собой, как полагалось самураю.  
Он не видел лица нападавшего — но он знал, кто его послал.  
Тот, кого Ито собирался предать — и кто опередил его, сделав это раньше.  
— Будь ты проклят, Хиджиката… — прохрипел Ито, прежде чем ударить себя перехваченным за середину лезвия вакидзаси.

 

 **Название:** Между долгом и чувствами  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Задание:** Болото. Основатель психоанализа З.Фрейд полагал, что сон про болото свидетельствует о том, что вы все больше и больше оказываетесь, против своей воли, втянуты в отношения с совершенно неподходящим для вас человеком. Эти отношения затягивают вас и засасывают словно болото, которое вы видели во сне. А все потому, что вы не имеете сил сопротивляться напору и настойчивости, с которыми вас преследует этот человек. Возможно, что не последнюю роль при этом играет и ваш страх остаться в одиночестве и больше никого не найти, вы следуете принципу, что на безрыбье и рак – рыба.  
**Размер:** миди, 4929 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кондо Исами, Хиджиката Тошидзо, Сайто Хаджиме, Ямадзаки Сусуму, ОЖП  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Кондо пытаются завербовать, используя девушку. Он вынужден принять непростое решение.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Между долгом и чувствами"

Странная вещь любовь: можно гореть, сходя с ума от желания, а можно изнывать от нежности. И тогда чувствуешь томление, разрывающее грудь. Если это произошло, то его уже ничем не запьёшь. Но я не люблю алкоголь, не люблю, когда затуманивается разум, и теряешь остроту восприятия. Зато я люблю эти тихие вечера рядом с ней. С той женщиной. Неважно, будет ли она вчерашней девушкой, постоянно смеющейся над моими шутками, или той, что прочно вошла в мое сердце год назад. А может быть, это будет та, что сейчас сидит рядом со мной, наигрывая на кото и тихо напевая грустную мелодию. В любом случае, это прекрасно.  
– Кондо-сан, – она поднимает взгляд темных глаз, подобно клинку пронзающих меня, – Вам скучно?  
– Нет, я хочу больше, – отзываюсь я, поставив чашку.  
Как ни странно, но сейчас мне совсем не до чая. Я смотрю в ее сторону, ловлю не только взгляды, но каждое движение, исполненное невыносимого очарования и изысканности, и чувствую себя страшно неуклюжим, страшно грубым и бестактным. Это тяжелое ощущение остаётся в моем сердце тоской.  
– Может быть, вам станцевать? – она все ближе.  
– Ваш танец прекрасен, – отзываюсь я, – Словно красный лист клена на ветру.  
Она молчит. Ее пальцы соскальзывают со струн, и мне становится страшно. Я приходил к ней несколько раз, и каждый раз был словно околдован. Я хочу кричать, что люблю ее, но почему-то даже на это не хватает слов. Не подобает самураю думать о таких вещах, когда впереди его ждут сражения и славная гибель. Я повторяю себе это каждый раз, когда вижу ее. И каждый раз моя решимость налетает на непробиваемую стену этого взгляда. Неужели правда? Я никогда не мучился от невысказанных слов. Я всегда мог объяснить всего себя. А сейчас замираю, зачарованный этой кицуне, белой лисицей с черными глазами. Может быть, она и впрямь не человек, раз так действует на меня?  
– Вы уйдете, Кондо-сан, – она еле слышно шепчет, – И скажете красивые слова другим женщинам. Я не должна ревновать, это глупо.  
– Это глупо, – соглашаюсь я.  
Но только не с ней. Я опускаю взгляд, и она наливает мне еще чаю. Наши руки на мгновение соприкасаются. В самом деле, я прихожу сюда, плачу деньги, и я не должен надеяться, что она будет только моя. Если не пожелаю ее выкупить…  
Но я почему-то не желаю. И в то же самое время я страстно не хочу делить ее ни с кем. Что со мной такое происходит? Где-то в глубине души я знаю ответ, и он меня страшит. Я поворачиваю голову, моя рука, словно против воли, касается ее щеки. Обычный жест, но нет привычного жара, нет предчувствия безумия, в которое хочется окунуться. Есть только томительная грусть и надежда на воскрешение былых чувств.  
– Я люблю тебя, сейчас я люблю только одну тебя, – повторяю я.  
И к сладости этих слов примешивается горечь.  
– Я тоже люблю вас, Кондо-сан, – она грустно смеется, – Но, боюсь, ваш демон будет мешать нам.  
Мой демон? Тоши? Но зачем бы ему это? Не понимаю. Нет, понимаешь, твердит мне не всегда заметный внутренний голос. И я вновь пытаются заставить его умолкнуть, но бесполезно. Задавленный, он продолжает утомлять меня, играет со мной, словно ветер с листком бумаги.  
– Не думаю. Ему ли не все равно, с кем я?  
– Боюсь, он не пожелает вас ни с кем делить. Вы слишком дороги ему, Кондо-сан, вы его свет, ведущий вперед, он идет за вами, меняя своих женщин. Но пока вы рядом с ним, ему ни одна не нужна так сильно. И пока вы не любите по– настоящему, он спокоен.  
– Я не понимаю, – растерянно говорю я.  
Я совсем не понимаю, как такое возможно. Я люблю Тоши, но ведь это совсем другая любовь. Она не тяжелая, давящая на сердце, лишающая последних сил, она и не жгучая, заставляющая терять себя. Нет, это любовь, поддерживающая на моем нелегком пути. Не знаю, чтобы я делал, не будь Тоши рядом со мной.  
Мягкий свет луны проскользнул в комнату, обрисовывая нежные черты девушки, погружая ее в таинственность и загадку. Видит Будда, я бы дорого дал, чтобы добраться до этой тайны. Но пока я могу лишь вдыхать запах этой чистой кожи, касаться мягких волос и прохладного шелка. А еще – надеяться, что рано или поздно узнаю все. Узнаю и ужаснусь.  
– Когда поймете, то будет поздно, – горько отзывается она, – Но я не хочу, чтобы вы слышали о плохом, Кондо-сан. Нет-нет, только не от меня.  
– От вас я хочу даже этого, – прошептал я, приблизившись губами к ее маленькому ушку.  
Забыться… Будда, дай мне этого хотя бы сейчас…

  
***

Хороша сегодня ночь. Поют цикады, мерцают светлячки, и темнота обволакивает, как шелковые одежды прелестной девушки. А вот ветерок несильный, словно от бумажного веера. Пусть дует, пусть смывает с меня все заботы. Сейчас я желаю думать лишь о том, что мне было хорошо. А еще поспать бы. Ноги почти не держат от усталости.  
Фонарик в руке стал тяжелым и каким-то шершавым. Непорядок. Я выругался, запутавшись в чем-то. В темноте уже и не разглядишь, обо что я там споткнулся. Может, оно и к лучшему – не знать.  
К дому я подошел уже без хорошего настроения.  
– Вы скажете об этом Кондо-кёкутё? – услышал я голос Сайто.  
И похолодел.  
– Сайто, я понимаю твою тревогу, – это усталый голос Тоши, – Но я не уверен, что его стоит тревожить сейчас.  
– Но… – молчание буквально три секунды, – Как скажете, Хиджиката-фукутё.  
Что это – у меня в голове, кажется, кто-то устроил игры на барабанах. Сейчас вот-вот разнесут ее. Я сделал шаг назад, догадываясь каким-то звериным чутьем, о чем они говорят. Точнее, о ком. Хотелось кричать, что они неправы. Да, так оно и есть – они неправы. Я сердито встряхнулся, и специально зашуршал погромче. Пусть знают, что командир идет. Они замолчали. Сайто стоит спокойный, словно бы и не тревожится за меня. Тоши что-то пишет, но у него нет настроения, и кисточка падает рядом.  
– Я вернулся, – крикнул я, улыбнувшись. – Встречайте командира, который к тому же хочет спать до следующего вечера. Кстати, Тоши, ты уже ходил к той самой девочке? О, вижу, тебе не было дела до нее. Ну, так сходи, я тебя отпускаю.  
Покинув комнату, я пошатываясь, направился к своему футону, и, задвинув дверь, замер, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения липкого пота. Помыться бы. Смыть все эти заботы, пока не сошел с ума.  
– Он слишком привязан к этому парню, Сайто. Не стоит заставлять его грустить сильнее нужного, –  
услышал я. Ноги подкосились, и я чуть не упал. Ошибся… Они говорили не о ней, так может, с ней все в порядке. А может… Я не знаю, я действительно ничего не знаю, и мне лучше бы поспать. Однако спать уже не хотелось, и я до самого утра лежал, глядя в стенку пустыми глазами и пытаясь понять, о чем плачут цикады. Почему-то мне казалось, что о потерянной любви или мимолетности своей жизни. Бедные…

***

– Кондо-сан, только не говорите, что вы сейчас уходите из-за вашего демона.  
– Я ухожу из-за важных дел. Хиджиката здесь ни при чём, – отзываюсь я, поправляя кимоно. Снова она его так называет, Почему, интересно? Я задерживаюсь, не спешу уходить, хоть и надо бы. Но мне нужно показать, что я сам хозяин своему времени. Никто, даже Тоши не влияет на меня, никто, кроме нашего даймё, не может командовать мною.  
– Тогда почему? – в ее глазах любопытство.  
– Потому что я так решил, – отзываюсь я, и добавляю, чтобы не видеть, как она дуется, – А почему ты называешь Хиджикату демоном?  
– А разве это не так? – она склонила голову, – Он и есть демон, безжалостный убийца. Я так слышала… Скажите, Кондо-сан, а он мог бы убить девушку?  
– Убить девушку? – я снова растерялся.  
Почему, каждый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с ней, она выбивает меня из колеи, ставит в тупик своими словами, своей внешностью, своей обидой и нежностью. Я боюсь ее – и меня к ней тянет. Она словно опиумная настойка: чем больше пьешь, тем труднее остановиться. Страшное дело…  
– Вы не знаете? – она склоняет голову.  
– Я не знаю, – соглашаюсь я.  
Тоши не может убить женщину, я всегда так думал. Но, что если, он встретится с таким существом, которое женщиной не назовешь? Наверное… Да, наверное, тогда он может это сделать, если она будет угрозой Шинсенгуми или даже мне. Сердце ухнуло вниз, замерев где-то глубоко внутри в недосягаемой пропасти. Тогда, выходит, и ее? Нет, не верю. Я качаю головой, забыв о том, что хотел показать характер.  
– Я пойду. Прости, но дела действительно срочные.  
– Вы мне никогда ничего не рассказываете, Кондо-сан.  
Капризно поджатые губы. Я склоняю голову.  
– Не бери в голову, это слишком скучная материя для тебя.  
Я ухожу, не желая видеть этих глаз, хотя бы до следующего вечера. Мне тяжело, меня лихорадит, тело ведет куда-то в сторону, и хочется рухнуть на землю и рычать, проклиная все на свете. Но я упрямо бреду в Мибу, обещая себе хорошо выспаться. Как только поужинаю, и напишу отчет даймё. И да, еще сегодня назначена аудиенция у Мацудайры-доно. Значит, сон подождет.  
Я смогу забыть о ней за своими делами, ведь правда?  
Мой взгляд скользнул по знакомой фигуре, удалявшейся от Шимабары. Нам с ним по пути? Странно: что Ямадзаки забыл в этом месте? Он же не шпионит за мной, надеюсь. Шпионить за своим командиром – дурной тон, как-то… нехорошо. По спине поползли мурашки, забиваясь под одежду и щекоча мягкими лапками холода.

  
***

В приподнятом настроении иду к ней. Она наверняка ждет меня. Впрочем, не стоит обольщаться, ей за это платят. И все-таки глупая надежда шепчет, что я могу ошибаться, что далеко не все чувства, которые она показывает, фальшивка. Могу ли я им верить?  
Я замираю недалеко от приоткрытой двери. Там кто-то есть, и этот кто-то кажется знакомым. Нет, это не Кацура, но, кажется, тоже из Чошу. Почему он пришел именно к ней, и о чем они сейчас разговаривают? Хочется подойти ближе, и я почти у самых дверей.  
– Ты уже говорила с ним?  
– Он не готов, – я узнаю ее голос, и сердце падает, замирая.  
– Эти Шинсенгуми стали не просто головной болью, они нам мешают.  
Они говорят еще что-то, но я тихо ухожу. В ушах все еще звучит его вопрос, ее ответ. Значит ли это, что меня пытаются перевербовать, что он требовал от нее посодействовать планам Чошу? Из Шинсенгуми к ней хожу только я, и все же та самая глупая надежда упрямо повторяет, что я могу ошибаться. Мне так хочется обмануться, забыть об этом, заставить себя поверить, что говорили о ком-то другом. И этот кто-то другой окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы не поддаться ее очарованию. Да только кого я обманываю?

***

– Кондо-сан, можно с вами поговорить?  
– Конечно, Яманами-сан, – отзываюсь я.  
Он садится рядом со мной, гордый, прямой и такой далекий. Мне кажется, мы с ним в чем-то похожи. Его Акесато работает на врагов. Он это знает наверняка. Я же не уверен, у меня лишь смутные подозрения. Моя женщина, коей я не желаю делиться ни с кем – кому служит она? Действительно ли она та, за кого себя выдает? Кто бы мне ответил на это… Я сам не могу понять, и это разрывает мне сердце.  
– Я слышал, что у вас появилась новая женщина?  
Яманами-сан, знали бы вы, как я хочу избежать этого разговора. Но вы упрямы, вы слишком настойчивы. Вы ужасный человек иногда. Да, порой я вас почему-то боюсь, даже несмотря на то, что вы мне лучший друг после Тоши, Соджи и Сайто. Мы все одна маленькая семья, имя которой – Шинсенгуми…  
– Она у всех появляется, рано или поздно, – отзываюсь я.  
– Но она может оказаться сообщницей врага. Ведь так? Что же вы будете делать, Кондо-сан? Пожалуйста, не отдаляйтесь от нас слишком сильно. Вы и так уже не с нами.  
– Что? – изумился я, разглядывая его.  
– Это правда. Вы нас не слышите, мы становимся для вас чужими. Что же нам сделать, чтобы вы не поступили еще более ужасно?  
– Я не предам Шинсенгуми и вас, – глухо отзываюсь я.  
– Даже ради любви? – неужели этот вопрос волнует его сильнее всего на свете?  
Я вздохнул.  
– Любовь, Яманами-сан – ужасная вещь, прекрасная в своем ужасе. Она словно пламя, пожирающее нас. Но у настоящего самурая есть еще долг. Долг, как лед, отрезвляет нашу душу, заставляя бороться со страстью. Но знаете ли вы, что будет, когда пламя и лед охватят человека?  
– Либо лед растает, и человек сгорит. Либо же пламя погаснет, но человек может замерзнуть. Но, в любом случае, ему не жить.  
– Всегда есть третий вариант.  
Я с сожалением поднимаюсь. Меня желает видеть Мацудайра-доно. Кажется, он говорил о возможности того, что сам сёгун пожелает со мной встретиться. Придется ехать в Эдо, а это столь большая честь для меня, и все дела кажутся ничтожными рядом с этой честью. Но какая-то часть меня все так же помнит о ней, той женщине. А что, если это неправда, и ее не существует? Может, это просто сон, тягучий, кошмарный и напоенный нежностью одновременно? Тогда почему даже солнечный свет и суета дня не может изгнать ее из моей памяти?  
Я встряхиваюсь, покидая комнату. Но если бы я только знал, что будет совсем-совсем скоро, если бы я остался поговорить с Яманами-саном в эти мгновения, когда он был готов открыть мне свою душу? Если бы только я сумел разгадать его беду... Но я был ослеплен своими проблемами. Я был ослеплен красотой одной загадочной женщины, чьи глаза до сих пор смотрят на меня, даже в те мгновения, когда она далеко.  
Но я ничего не знал. Я метался между Тоши и новым нашим советником, Ито-саном. Я пытался делать все, что в моих силах, но я жил словно во сне, думая лишь о ней, отвечая на вопросы невпопад. Я перестал ходить в Шимабару с друзьями и подчиненными. Я перестал разговаривать с ними. Я уходил…

  
***

Февраль оказался неожиданно суровым.  
Слишком суровым, но ведь я должен привыкнуть к этому, правда? Однако как можно привыкнуть к тому, что близкие люди, поддерживающие тебя, обязательно уходят?! Уходят насовсем, порой даже не прощаясь. Я не хочу в это верить, хочу уйти в себя, как это было раньше, но не могу. Яманами-сан – слишком близкий мне человек. Боль от потери сумела вытеснить даже ее смех, ее голос и ее любовь.  
– Тоши, он не мог так поступить, ведь правда? – я вздыхаю, пряча ледяные руки в рукавах кимоно.  
– Боюсь, я не могу ничем помочь, – он кажется спокойным.  
Но, Тоши, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы ты мог скрыть от меня свои чувства. Тебе ведь тоже больно. Ты тоже уважал его, тоже знал, что он нужен нам. Будда, как же я был слеп, когда он пытался поговорить со мной! Нет, не так – слеп и глух. Однако ты видишь, как мне тяжело и пытаешься показать, что все в порядке, ты контролируешь ситуацию. И от этого становится еще тоскливее.  
– Он может уйти, – отзываюсь я, сам стараясь не сорваться.  
– Может, я тоже этого хочу, – Тоши молчит, какое-то время глядя на меня.  
– Тогда мы должны ему помочь, – холодный пот обжигает мне спину, но я надеюсь: дав ему этот шанс, мы спасем не только его, но и что-то еще. Может, я все так же самоуверен, не знаю.  
– Да, мы сделаем, что в наших силах.  
Тоши собирается уйти. Но останавливается, нахмурившись.  
– Кат-тян, пожалуйста, прочти это без тревоги, ладно?  
В его руках белый прямоугольник. Я смотрю на него. На письмо, на Тоши, на знакомые кандзи. Неужели Яманами-сан оставил мне послание, хочет о чем-то напомнить, все-таки докричаться до меня? Будда, сделай так, чтобы это был еще один шанс!  
Я медленно беру письмо, не решаясь прочесть его сразу. Тоши понимает мои чувства и уходит, оставляя меня наедине с вежливым голосом, полным тоски, голосом, спрятанным в этих аккуратных кандзи…  
«Кондо-сан, я пишу вам, уже почти решившись на нечто ужасное. Вы, и только вы, можете меня сейчас понять. Вы могли понять меня гораздо раньше, но хоть вы и стояли рядом со мной, вас все же не было. Была пустая оболочка. И как больно знать, что я больше вас не услышу. Я всегда шел за вами, как Хиджиката-сан, как Окита-кун, как остальные. Я надеялся и верил вам. Пока не встретил Акесато. Я столкнулся с пламенем и со льдом. Я оказался слаб, чтобы справиться с этими чувствами. Я не могу предать Шинсенгуми, но я не могу предать и Акесато, это убивает меня. Я не знаю, что мне делать. И единственную глупую вещь, которую я могу совершить – побег. Я решил просто убежать от всего. Я слишком слаб, увы. Но вы, Кондо-сан, вы не такой. Вы сильный. Вы не умрете ни от огня, ни ото льда. Оставайтесь жить, и пока вы будете живы, будет жить и Хиджиката-сан, будут и Шинсенгуми… Прощайте, и простите меня еще раз, если сможете».  
Если смогу…  
Письмо выпало из ослабевших рук. Ветер подхватил его, заполнив мою комнату, а я сидел, мрачный, уставший и растерянный. Значит, вот к чему приводит такая любовь? Я думал, это невозможно. Как любовь может помутить разум, заставлять тебя совершать глупости и при этом не сходить с ума совершенно? Бедный Яманами-сан, как же ему тяжело было. И почему я не могу ему ничем помочь. Если бы я только знал раньше!  
Но это уже не исправить. Пролитого назад не соберёшь, и мне остается лишь ждать. А еще я могу тайно помочь ему. Да, это единственное, на что я сейчас способен. Я поговорю с Соджи, поговорю с Сайто, они меня поймут. Да им и самим не захочется ловить Яманами-сана. Я верю в это, ведь он один из нас.  
Но действительность оказалась жестокой.  
После казни я ушел к ней. Я хотел убедиться, что она существует, что это не обрывки прекрасного сна, теряющегося в кошмарах. Я хотел забыться в ее объятьях, прижимать ее к себе, и думать лишь о том, как пьянит ее запах, как завораживает музыка ее голоса. Я хотел быть с ней, хотел большего, запретного и растворяющего меня.  
И я это получил.

***

– Кондо-сан, вы были сильно привязаны к нему? – она наигрывает на кото, склонившись над ним в изысканном движении. И замерла, словно требуя, чтобы это мгновение запечатлели. Я и запомнил…  
– Наверное, – я обмахиваюсь веером, сейчас мне легче говорить об этом.  
– Вы всегда такой уклончивый, Кондо-сан, почему?  
– Почему? – я поворачиваюсь к ней.  
Она выпрямляется, не отводя взгляда. Меня всегда поражало, как искренне она говорит о своих чувствах, словно бы сама верит в них. В таком случае мне ничего не остается, лишь тоже поверить. И я верю. Я верю всей душой, теряя самого себя. Медленно поднимаюсь – и вот уже я так близко, что между нами лишь дыхание. Что же она прячет в себе? Хотел бы я знать.  
– Почему? – повторяет она, всецело доверяясь мне.  
– Потому что я так хочу, – отзываюсь я сердито.  
Мои руки вжимаются в стенку, по бокам от нее. Она даже не дрогнула. Поразительная выдержка, хочется верить ей и дальше. А что я могу сделать? Прав ли Яманами-сан, утверждая, что я достаточно сильный, чтобы не сломаться?  
– Вы хотите сейчас совсем не этого, правда? – она поднимает голову, ловя мой взгляд.  
Проклятье! Опустившись на место, я протягиваю руку и глухим голосом требую сямисен. Она удивлена, но все же протягивает мне музыкальный инструмент. Я играю не слишком хорошо. А, что уж там… я играю ужасно. Я рву струны, заставляя его плакать, Я изливаю все, что накопилось сейчас, и что я не могу показать никому, даже Тоши. Они должны вдохновляться командиром, должны видеть его силу, и верить, что все закончится хорошо. Только так. И лишь здесь я могу плакать без стыда. Или заставлять плакать беззащитные вещи. Но даже на это не хватает сил, и сямисен падает из ослабевших пальцев.  
– Кондо-сан, позвольте мне помочь вам забыть обо всем, – ее дыхание так близко, что почти обжигает. И я хочу довериться ему, хочу все больше и больше. И что-то внутри меня тает, плавясь в кипящих парах страсти.  
– Помоги, – вырывается у меня в порыве отчаяния.  
Почему она медлит, почему уворачивается, почему она так серьезна? Я снова и снова бреду за ней, спотыкаясь обо что-то, падая, и снова поднимаясь. Наверное, сейчас я выгляжу совсем не как самурай. Но все мысли вытесняет лишь одно: поймать её. И забыться.  
– Я знаю тех, кто может вам помочь, – шепчет она, позволяя себя поймать, – Разве сёгун ценит вас? Они будут…  
Я сердито падаю на циновки, О чём это она? В моём мозгу, напоённом скорбью, как вином, с трудом помещается то, что она говорит. Она что же… Пытается меня завербовать, неужели мои кошмары становятся явью? Покачав головой, я отталкиваю ее, и, шатаясь, бреду к выходу. Мне нужно подумать. И желательно без свидетелей.  
Я встречаюсь с взглядом Ямадзаки. В нем нет укоризны, он просто молча смотрит на меня, исчезая в ночной темноте. Настоящий шиноби, проникший как-то сюда, в святая святых. Он все расскажет им. Он и раньше им рассказывал. Неужели они проверяют всех моих женщин, или же только эту? Не знаю… Угрюмый, не желающий думать ни о чем, бреду куда угодно, только не домой, только не к ним. Однако приходится возвращаться…

  
***

Сайто хочет поговорить со мной. Я боюсь этого разговора. Мне кажется, что в этот раз он молчать не будет. И мне нужно время – смириться с предстоящим разговором. Я должен, и это слово жжет сознание клеймом. Да, я сам решил следовать бусидо, что же мне теперь остается? Я выпрямляюсь, давая разрешения войти.  
– Кондо-кёкутё, – Сайто замирает, после небольшого поклона.  
– Я слушаю тебя, Сайто, – я еще не готов, но все происходит само собой.  
Мгновение тишины. Мгновение отсрочки. Потом все тает, разваливается на части. Кажется, эту реальность уже не соберешь, но я и не пытаюсь. В этот самый момент я уверен больше жизни, что он будет говорить о ней. О той женщине. И я буду вынужден с чем-то смириться, с чем-то, что мне очень не понравится.  
– Кондо-кёкутё, ваша новая женщина хочет завербовать вас. Полагаю, вы это еще не осознали.  
Вот так просто. Никакого желания щадить мои чувства. В этом весь Сайто. Но я почему-то благодарен ему за то, что он говорит это прямо. Я так лучше могу осознать все происходящее. Я словно просыпаюсь от долго тяжелого сна. Реальность и кошмар переплелись, и мне нужно пройти через это. Я действительно благодарен.  
– Спасибо, Сайто, – я мрачен, бледен и потерян, – Неужели это правда? Неужели она действительно работает на врага?  
– Ямадзаки слышал ее разговор с одним из них, – Сайто смотрит внимательно, скрывает тревогу не хуже шиноби, – Что будете делать?  
Мне тяжело, но я ощущаю себя выздоравливающим сейчас. Самый опасный, самый трагичный момент в болезни, как ни странно. Я должен все-таки принять решение. И я его принимаю. Пусть оно будет тяжелым, но, Сайто, ты справишься. Я верю в тебя, даже если остальные не понимают всей твоей ценности. И твоих чувств.  
– Я пойду к ней снова, я должен проверить себя. И если я не смогу отказать ей, ты убьешь меня.  
– Но…  
Я покачал головой. Я сознательно выбираю себе такую позорную кару. Я сознательно отказываюсь от смерти настоящего самурая, но я верю, что до этого не дойдет. Видят боги, я не хочу умирать, и я буду бороться, пока возможно. Однако если вдруг по какой-то немыслимой прихоти судьбы дело дойдет до этого… Я не буду колебаться.  
Я вспомнил наш разговор с Тоши. Тоши тогда сказал, что человек, нарушивший Устав, не может ждать пощады. Мне было грустно, но я пытался скрыть грусть за шуткой. Я спросил – а если я нарушу Устав, что будет со мной? Неужели и меня Тоши приговорит к смерти. Меня, своего командира и друга. Тоши побледнел, его взгляд стал страшным, но он твердо ответил, что меня приговорил бы в первую очередь. В первую очередь, потому что я командир.  
Будда…  
Сказать, что я был в ужасе, это не сказать ничего. Я замолчал тогда, пытаясь осознать сказанное. И лишь теперь начинаю понимать. Именно поэтому я согласен на позор. Именно потому, что от меня зависит многое. Я должен быть сильным, как верил Яманами-сан, я должен быть храбрым, чтобы в меня верили остальные. И я должен быть живым, чтобы в меня верил Тоши.  
– Прости меня за такое, Сайто, но это приказ.  
– Слушаюсь, – глухо ответил он.  
– Иди, отдыхай, – неожиданно мягко сказал я.  
Ему и так слишком досталось. Но, увы, я не могу возложить эту обязанность на Соджи. Он еще такой ребенок, чтобы кто там ни говорил. Сайто понимает это, и все-таки… Я вздрогнул от ужасного предчувствия.  
– Сайто! – не выдержал я, останавливая его на пороге.  
Он замер.  
– Обещай, что не умрешь, вопреки всему. Слышишь? Обещай, что останешься живым, чтобы не случилось и доживешь до старости? Обещаешь?  
Кажется, мой голос в этот момент был страшен. Но Сайто не стал даже пытаться спорить со мной. Он хмуро кивнул и поклонился.  
– Обещаю, – мрачно сказал он.  
По его лицу я видел, что он мечтал бы взять с меня ту же клятву. Но промолчал. Дисциплинированный, как всегда. Я отпустил его, все еще удивленный своим порывом. Почему я так беспокоюсь? Откуда эта тревога на душе? Из-за нее, той женщины? Или же я вижу что-то более далекое? Не знаю, но сейчас ведь все хорошо, Шинсенгуми все любят и уважают. Мы становимся богатыми, нам благоволят власти. Мы на вершине, и падать не собираемся.  
В отличие от моего разбитого сердца.

***

Я иду к ней, к той женщине, словно в бой. Она не подозревает об этом, как всегда прекрасная, подобно цветку. Она встречает меня негромкой мелодией и улыбкой, поверх длинного рукава. Я сажусь рядом с ней. Мне весьма нелегко начать этот разговор, но я понимаю, что должен. И снова долг мучает мою душу, но я поддаюсь ему.  
Ужасный выбор – долг или чувства.  
Но, может быть, я на самом деле не люблю ее? Тогда я болен, и должен принять лекарство. Почему-то лекарства всегда горькие. И все же я не отступаю от своего решения. Оно сильнее желания. За мной Шинсенгуми, и в первую очередь – Тоши. Без него не будет и остального, я это знаю.  
Я уверен в этом.  
– Кондо-сан, – она завершает мелодию, – Спасибо, что пришли. Я боялась, вы забыли обо мне.  
А она, кажется, совсем забыла то, что случилось в ту ночь. Подумать только, какая потрясающая выдержка.  
– Я не могу забыть вас.  
Я придвигаюсь ближе. Она не отодвигается. Я вижу в ее глазах свое отражение. И мне хочется забыть обо всем, утонуть в этих глазах, как это бывало не раз. Что же меня остановит сейчас, что даст мне сил справиться…  
Я командир, повторяю я мысленно, я должен быть лучше, чем требую от других. Мог ли я потребовать от Яманами-сана отречься от Акесато? Будда, о чем я думаю... Все уже в прошлом.  
– У вас пугающий вид, Кондо-сан. Вы меня ненавидите?  
– Вы шутите? – я поворачиваю к ней голову.  
Она серьезна, она смотрит на меня так, словно я стою с обнаженным мечом. И мне грустно. Но это ужасно светлая печаль. Я окончательно понимаю, что со мной. Я не знаю, запомню ли это как явь или сон, но я знаю, что буду помнить. Всегда.  
– Разумеется, нет.  
– Тогда ответьте мне честно: кому вы служите? Вам нужно завербовать меня, заставить Шинсенгуми работать на врага, на Чошу, на изменников?!  
Кажется, мой голос срывается. В висках бешено стучит кровь, сердце колотится сумасшедшим беглецом. Только она молчит. Она отстраняется, опустив взгляд, ее глаза становятся стеклянными, словно из нее вычеркнули жизнь. Молчание тоже может быть ответом, и я вижу его ясно, словно звезды в безоблачную ночь.  
Но почему мне так больно?  
– А я верил вам, хотел верить, – мой голос дрогнул, – Почему так?  
Молчание.  
– Почему вы молчите? Вам нечего сказать? Вы притворялись… Простите, вы и должны притворяться. Это я такой дурак, что поверил вам.  
И поднявшись, отвернулся от нее. Она продолжает молчать. Ни слова в свое оправдание. Ни единой попытки задержать меня. И мне становится еще больнее. Кажется, надо было довериться Сайто и Тоши раньше. Тогда я бы мог забыть об увлечении. Теперь я могу лишь вырвать его с корнем из сердца. А это больнее.  
Почему она молчит?  
Я подавил желание повернуться и в последний раз посмотреть на нее.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев. Тоши и остальные успокоились и ни разу не упоминали о том, что было с той женщиной. Ее имя подзабылось в суете дней. Страна шаталась, ослабевала, становилось все труднее поддерживать порядок. Все больше дезертиров, все больше сомневающихся в нашей победе. Но мы верили в то, что справимся.  
И все-таки я ее помнил.  
Кажется, все рушится, все плывет, и одному Будде известно, что случится завтра, будем ли мы через месяц или через год. Как бы ни повернулась судьба, я все-таки хочу увидеть ее, вспомнить ее лицо, ее глаза. Я больше не поддамся ее очарованию, ее дурману, но мне нужно это. Нужно увидеть ее.  
Может, она еще служит там. Узнает ли она меня? Нет, она должна узнать, ведь я Кондо Исами, командир Шинсенгуми. Мы защищали порядок, а сейчас мы пытаемся защитить мир. Получится ли?  
Но все мысли пропали, стоило мне ступить на порог, такой знакомый, отдавшийся в душе полузабытой болью. Меня ждал шок: все, что было связано с ней, исчезло.  
Мне стало грустно от этого. Да что говорить, я сам отказался от нее, и не жалею. На самом деле – я должен себе в этом признаться – я боюсь, что она не существовала. И тогда вся боль окажется придуманной мною.  
Ее имени там не помнили. Никто не мог сказать, служила ли вообще такая здесь. Кто-то вроде бы что-то слышал. Кто-то сомневался, а кто-то был уверен, что мы все путаем. Как такое возможно? Я сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и попрощался со здешними красавицами. Я не нашел того, что хотел, и я потерял ее. Но было ли мне что терять? Я не знаю ответ на этот вопрос.  
Когда я вернулся, Тоши уже подготовил все, что было в его силах. Боюсь, я не думал о возможной войне, не думал о горьком запахе пороха, о душащей обиде и о ледяном страхе. Я, словно в бреду, повторял про себя имя той женщины. Но потом, спустя столько времени, все исчезло в дыму, грохоте и криках. Рваные картины боя, какая-то нереальность происходящего, боль и слезы. Горечь поражения, тающая надежда, и понимание: мы не можем проиграть, слишком многое от нас зависит.

***

– Кондо-кёкутё, готов к выполнению вашего приказа, – мне стыдно признаться, но фамилии этого молодого человека я не запомнил. Однако единственное, что я хотел ему приказать – уходить. Сейчас все бегут из Шинсенгуми, и я не могу остановить никого из них. Да и хочу ли? Моя воля иногда почти гаснет, оставляя лишь тусклое свечение, силуэт прежнего меня. Но я всегда даю ей разгореться. Пока мы живы, возможно все.  
– Иди, – отвечаю я, пытаясь вытереть испачканное лицо.  
Какая ирония судьбы: я добился таких высот, о каких не мог и мечтать – и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы потерять почти всех, кого люблю? Нет, это уже слишком, снова я пытаюсь помнить о ней. Я не хочу, хорошие сны не стоит помнить, как и плохие тоже.  
Что это?  
Краем глаза я заметил мимолетную вспышку в лучах заходящего солнца: на пороге что-то сверкнуло. Я подошел ближе. Сердце замерло пронзенной бабочкой. Шпилька. Это ее шпилька, сомнений нет, я хорошо ее помню.  
Это ее знак, знак того, что она все– таки была. 


End file.
